Zong Chronicles: Sinnoh - Chaos
by Truesage
Summary: A young trainer-to-be travels around Sinnoh with, something off, the region has set itself into a chaos state with distortions and other phenomenon becoming commonplace. What will happen to the region and what is causing it? How am I supposed to know, I'm just a crud summary. Rated M for chaos. Anything can happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there!

Welcome to the Sinnoh region.

It's a little different from when you last visited this place. Not all of it good.

This place is changed with an imbalance between the legendaries of the region, causing strange phenomenon to appear everywhere. We have since dubbed them "Chaos Events", the events have been observed to to do a variety of things from a foreign item to appear, to large buildings materialising for a period of time. Some reports of Chaos Events even speak of people to travel through time and space and return like nothing even happened.

These foreign items seem to act differently from from what they look like, but that will be saved for another time.

For now, it is almost time for a budding young trainer to begin their journey through these strange times, what will they find? Who will they meet?, What kind of person are they?

Who am I? So many questions, too little time.

Let's go see them now.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Twinleaf Town. A town so small, there is no Pokemart or Pokecenter within the town limits. There is still a grocery store and diner for people though. A small hospital and police station are also here too. Most pokemon supplies are gotten from Sandgem Town, the nearby town next to here.

Here is the home of a young trainer to be. Grindel (pronounced Grin-del). Where most regions have trainers start their journeys at 10, Sinnoh has the minimum age raised to 18 due to the Chaos events being somewhat dangerous.

"This is Jubilife TV News reporting from Hearthome City where, as you can see, our regions glorious cathedral has somehow vanished overnight. No one knows if this is from a Chaos Event or some weird prank from some psychic types. If you have any news about the whereabouts of the Sinnoh Cathedral, please, contact your local police station or call a local political figure. This has been Jubilife TV, back to you at the studio-"

-Click-

"How does a building like that just up and vanish like that without someone noticing?" I (Grindel) ask aloud to no one except myself in my room.

"Grindel! It's time for bed!" My mom shouts from downstairs, "Remember you have to get up early to see the professor in the morning"

"Alright!" I reply back to her, "Goodnight."

~Zzzzzzz~

[Are you hearin' me? Callin' out your name?]

My Alarm wakes me from my peaceful slumber.

[Reaching towards the light, save the world tonight!-]

-Click-

I grab my phone and dismiss the alarm. FIghting off the urge to go back to sleep, I stumble out of bed to find my light switch. Getting out of bed and managing to not trip on my rug and any small bumps on the floor, I find the switch by my door and flip it on.

To my eyes dismay, I am blinded by the sudden brightness.

Once my eyes have adjusted, I look around my room. In the middle of the room is my red and white pokeball rug, to my left is my bookshelf with a variety of books and items displayed on the shelves, from Dragon fables to Trainer guides, a few books are gone from the shelves and already packed into my bag. My twin-size bed is tucked in the far left corner with dark blue sheets and blankets, now piled to one side of the bed, my nightstand and charging stand are next to my bed. My window shows nothing but darkness outside due to it being five in the morning (The second most unholy hour in the day next to 3 a.m.) and finally my dresser in the right corner with my outfit for the day already on top of it. A black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and a gray jacket.

I grab my clothes and head out of my room to go next door to my room to the bathroom and take a shower.

-25 Minutes later…..-

Now showered and changed into my new outfit I put my dirty laundry into my laundry basket in my room and then head downstairs to see my mom making breakfast.

"Good morning Kiddo" Mom greets.

"Good morning mom" I greet back.

"Did you sleep well?" She always tries to make sure I get plenty of sleep.

"Yep," I reply, "Just still not used to waking up this early."

"Well hopefully this should be the last time you have to do this for a long time.", she continues," You excited to finally start travelling on your own?"

"Very." I say grabbing my plate of eggs, sausage and toast.

"Do you have everything you need packed?" She asks me. Understandable since I tend to forget something everytime I go travelling, even if it's to my friends place.

I check my phone for the time, it's 5:27, I have to leave at 6 at the latest to make it on time.

"It would help to check that I do, can you help me with that?" I ask.

She says yes and we finish our breakfast soon after and start checking everything.

"Compact tent, 2 sleeping bags, emergency food bars, a couple cans of pokefood, Town Map." we go through.

"Grooming brushes, and my important books." I finish the checklist.

"Don't forget your phone charger in your room." Mom reminds.

"Got it," I say and quickly comeback with my charger and put it in my bag along with everything else.

"I'm impressed the Silph Co. makes these bags near bottomless and cheaply too." My moms says,"I wonder how they do that?

"Probably with similar technology to pokeballs," I say," where it adjusts its size to fit the contents inside depending on the 'pouch' you put it in."

"Maybe you can ask the company while on your journey"

"Mom, they're in Kanto"

"I know, I just think you might be able to visit there to see your friend while out journeying"

"Let's hope I can afford that kind of ticket while out there."

I check the time and see that it's 10 til six, and slightly panic.

"I gotta get going now or i'm gonna be late." I tell my mom.

"I'll go with you to the entrance of the town" she tell me.

As we head out the door and to the end of town, Mom and I start talking about the Cathedral disappearance.

"It's weird isn't it?" I say,"For a whole building to just up and vanish like that?"

"Yeah, very." she says, "It's such a huge building, how does something like that just vanish without someone noticing."

"What do you think will happen once it's found?"

"Probably the person who finds it will get a reward and the cathedral will either stay where it is or it will be moved back to Hearthome City."

We reach the town limits and before we go Mom ask me.

"Do you have your wallet and pokeballs as well?

"Yep," I answer,"Starting funds, I.D., and the Pokeballs are stored in my bag."

"Good, thats good." She says, more to herself than me,"Be good kiddo, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too" I tell her, turning to give her a hug goodbye.

Afterwards We both go our separate ways and I head out to a very foggy Route 201.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun has risen a bit since I woke up, so now I can see the route ahead of me. But only a little bit, there is a very heavy layer of fog around.

What I can see is the green grass and a couple trees in front of me.

Thankfully I've been through this route a lot since I've been studying with Professor Rowan these past couple years, so I remember where to go just fine. Not the first time it was this foggy in the morning anyways. I turn right to head to Sandgem Town. I walk past the first patch of tall grass easily, since no pokemon are active this time of day, and keep going forward until I see the second patch of knee high tall grass.

From there I keep going until I see the big tree that hides the short cliff behind it, keep people from not going into the huge patch of pokemon filled grass. I stop just short of it. Get into a starting sprint position, took a deep breath, and ran.

Trying not to encounter a wild Starly or Bidoof before getting to the Lab, I ran as fast as I could. Would have been simple if it wasn't for the fog or the black mass approaching my left. Wait, black mass?

I glance over to my left to see what it is, but too late.

-Whack!-

I get hit in the side of my head with whatever it was. I stumble and fall to my side. Outside the tall grass, the mass didn't seem fazed by hitting me. I don't see much from the ground but I do end up seeing a black tail with red at the end, it looked like a black bulb.

I hear it run off into the foggy distance and I start to get up soon after its gone.

"Ow,"I say finally,"What the hack was that?"

I pull out my phone to try to text the Professor, but am stopped to see the time.

6:45

I'm almost to town but I don't have a lot of time left. I'm still ten minutes away from the Lab, so I don't have time to message him.

'I'll tell him when I get there.' I think to myself.

Putting my phone away, I continue on my way to the Professor's Lab, just a ways in the town limits.

-Some time later-

The rest of the way there was uneventful, nothing happened, nothing interesting showed up, nothing.

With a few minutes to spare, I get to Rowan's Lab and ring the doorbell.

The building of his lab is pretty big, to be expected, with the property spanning around five squared acres in total. The main building has red brickwork at the base and white cement walls for the rest of 2 stories of the building, big windows are seen in the front of the building, with a few smaller windows on the sides of it. A flat roof with a few antennae on it. Behind the building is just open fields with some pokemon that trainers have sent him during their journeys.

A couple moments pass and I see the Professor himself come to the door to see who rung the bell.

"Ah, Grindel." The man greets him," Your right on time, come on in."

He opens the door wider and lets me in.

"How was your trip over here?" He asks, closing the door behind me.

"It was good," I say,"Mostly uneventful."

"Mostly?" Professor Rowan asks.

I tell about the thing that had run into me while on my way here.

"A pokemon with a black tail with red on the end," he ponders on the description I gave,"I haven't heard of a pokemon like that."

I ponder on that as well, Trying to think of any pokemon that I've seen like that.

We both come up empty.

"Well," the Professor begins,"If you find that pokemon again, let me know and we can do some research together. Sound good?"

I agree and we shake on that deal.

"Now then," Rowan begins leading me to his office at the end of the room,"I think it's time you finally get your starter pokemon from me."

He reaches around his desk to pull out a briefcase, he set it up on top of the desk and opens it.

I already know what's in it, and I am excited to see them.

Inside the briefcase are three pokeballs. The professor pulls them out and opens the pokeballs in order.

The first one is a small green turtle-like pokemon with a brown and black shell on its back, a yellow jaw, and a twig with two leaves on its head.

[Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon. Grass Type]

The second one is a small blue penguin-like pokemon with a yellow beak and two white dots on it torso.

[Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon, Water Type]

And the last one is a small monkey-like pokemon with a fire on its rump and a swirl of fur on its chest.

[Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon, Fire Type]

"You may take one as your starter for your journey." Prof. Rowan says to me sternly,"So choose wisely."

'The Chimchar looks to have a ton of energy,' I think to myself,'While the Piplup, obviously, has a lot of confidence in itself. Turtwig seems to be ready for anything that happens.'

"They're all so good to choose," I say aloud,"choosing just one is tough."

"There is no rush,"Rowan says to me,"Take your time to choose."

'Chimchar would be an easy choice, fire is great to have. Piplup would be a great partner for exploration with its move pool. Turtwig is a nice ballance of the two, plus it would be able to learn strong moves when it evolves.'

"I've made a decision." I tell the professor.

"Already?" he says mildly surprised,"Which pokemon do you choose?"

"I choose Turtwig."

The Turtwig looks at me in surprise, then smiles at me. The other pokemon look a little down from not getting his head, the Professor walks up to give me Turtwig's pokeball.

"Take these as well." He says handing me five pokeballs, a Sinnoh Pokedex, and a small earpiece.

"What's the earpiece for?" I ask.

"It's for you to be able to understand your pokemon better." he explains,"It was

developed by the Devon Corp. in Hoenn."

I take the items and put them away in my jacket pockets, I inspect the earpiece to find the power button, I find it on the side, and press the button to turn it on. Once activated, I insert it into me left ear and thank the Professor.

"It's the least I can do for my student," he says,"Be safe on your journey and be sure to contact your mother later to tell her your safe."

"I will." I tell him,"And I'll be sure to let you know if I find that pokemon again."

"Be sure to avoid dangerous situations if you can help it." He tells me again," You may be older but you aren't invincible, even with a pokemon by your side now."

"I will" I assure him.

I turn to my new partner and and greet them.

"Hi, I'm Grindel and from now on, we are gonna be travelling together."

"Hi Grindel."he says to me,"travelling sounds like fun, let's work hard together."

I ask him if he wants to stay out of the pokeball for now to get to know each other.

"Yes," he says,"Its been awhile since I have had the chance to get out and run around"

Whit that settled the Rowan, Turtwig and I head out of the Lab and be greeted by the view of Sandgem Town.

With the fog gone and the sun being up a bit in the sky, we can see the whole town from the slight hill the lab is on.

Sandgem Town is a little bigger that Twinleaf Town, with a sandy beach to the south and Route 202 to the north, it's got a Pokecenter not far from the Lab, a Pokemart just down the road from there. South of the shopping and healing district is the small neighborhood where the residents live, the houses are in view of the beach and ocean, so its very nice to be here.

A few people are out and about, going to work, doing shopping, or are just passing through to the next town. All in all, I very pretty quiet town.

The professor looks to me. "How about giving Turtwig here a nickname," he says,"So you two can get more familiar with each other."

I look to my right to the Turtwig in question, who is looking at me expectantly.

"A name huh?" I say."Turtwig are very humble and kind pokemon, even as they evolve, they still carry those traits."

I ponder on this for a little bit and finally come up with something.

"How about, Willow?" I suggest to the little pokemon next to me."Like the Willow tree, one of my favorites."

"Willow," he tries for himself,"Willow, Willow, yep. Sounds great to me." He smiles, liking the new name.

"I'm glad you like it." I tell him." Well Willow, let's go to the Pokemart to get some supplies before leaving for the next route.

"Well, I'll see you around then Grindel." Professor Rowan says to me, extending a hand.

I return the gesture and shake his hand as a way of good-bye.

We leave down the path to the main part of town and start heading on our way to the Pokemart to finally begin the journey I was hoping for.

 **Thank you to those who left reviews on my "prologue" chapter.**

 **I'm glad to know that the only big issues I had were some grammar mistake.**

 **Apologies for not being on top of my responses. These things end up getting buried in my Email.**

 **Thanks for making it this far and let me know how I'm doing so far.**

 **If i'm being too slow or fast, let me know. I need to work on pacing.**

 **T'ill next time!**

 **OwO**


	4. Chapter 4

It is still quite early in the morning, so not a whole lot of places are open, or are there many people around. So Willow and I take some time to wander around the shopping district and get to know each other.

I start with an easy question, "What moves do you know?", Willow thinks it over for a second and simply says,"Tackle, Growl, and Withdraw. Not much but I hope to become stronger with you."

I nod at that and he asks me,"What makes you want to be a trainer? Isn't it dangerous recently?". I tell him yes and explain.

"Even though the region is a lot more dangerous thanks to the oddities, there seems to be a lot of reward to the risks. People have made names for themselves by making exploring the dungeons their profession."

"And you want to do the same?" He asks me.

"It's a start,' I say," we can explore the dungeons and get the treasure inside if we ever need money and maybe even find new members of the teams in them too."

"Aside from the oddities,"Willow moves on,"Why aren't we going straight to the next route?"

We finally stop our wandering in front of the Pokemon Center.

"I need to make a call to a really good friend of mine," I explain,"He lives in a different time zone, so I had to wait until the time he normally wakes up."

"What's a time zone?" Willow asks not knowing a whole lot of human terms, "Is it a place where time flows differently?"

"No," I say chuckling at the idea, "A time zone is just a way for people to maintain the same amount of hours during the day in their area. Each time zone has a different name to help people make time difference adjustments."

"I don't follow."

Realizing my mistake I apologize and try to give a simpler explanation.

"So right now its ten in the morning," I tell him, he nods, "And over in his time zone its eight in the morning, because the sun isn't as high in the sky as it is here."

"Ooh, I get it." Willow says no longer confused.

"Great, now to just make the call." I say, inputting my friends number into the video call machine that every pokecenter seems to have but don't have. After pushing call and waiting a couple seconds, he answers and I see his face.

His skin is a little pale, he has medium black hair and his blue eyes look very tired, due to him just waking up.

"Hey dude, good morning." I greet him.

-Yawn-"Good morning, why are you calling me right now?" my friend asks me.

"I just got to the Sandgem Town Pokemon Center from Professor Rowan's lab."

"Thats cool," he says rubbing his eyes, but then looks shocked and asks me," Does that mean you?

He didn't have to finish his question I knew already. "Yep, I got my partner this morning, Willow, Wanna meet my friend?"

"Sure," he says before I pick him up.

"Willow this is Bob, Bob this is Willow" I introduce them.

"Hi Willow," my friend greets. "Hi Bob," Willow greets back, but Bob can't understand him, due to not have a translator himself.

"So Turtwig is your partner, nice. Congratulations!" my friend says to me.

"Thanks man, so how have things been on your end?" I ask, now moving on to just having a conversation.

-An hour later-

"I gotta get going to work, I'll hopefully talk to you guys again soon." My friend says before he hangs up.

"See ya I guess," the call ends and the two of us notice we spent an hour just talking the day away. "Does that happen often?" Willow asks.

"The hour long conversations? Yeah." I answer, "We end up have a lot to talk about. You wanna head out to the next route?"

"Yes! Let's do this!" He yells excitedly.

With that settled, we leave the pokecenter and turn left, then left passed the center to begin our way to Route 202.

The fog has cleared and reveals the whole route, it's a bit longer than Route 201 and has a bit more elevation to it. I spot a couple trainers doing morning practices with their pokemon. Some of the wild pokemon are out and about to do their normal activities, foraging, training, or just lazing about in the sun. I see some Bidoof, gnawing on a few small trees, Starly flying over head or resting on the branches of the bigger trees, Kricketot are starting to hide from the sun and sleep during the day. Some other pokemon are hidden from sight in the brush.

"This seems like a good place to train," I tell Willow, "Let's try to get you stronger before we get to Jubilife City."

"What kind of training?" Willow asks me.

"We'll just start with battle training, get you used to battling and maybe try to have you learn Razor Leaf too."

"Sounds like a plan" With things agreed, we step into the tall grass to find a training target.

We find a Bidoof, and it looks pissed. Noticing us, it runs straight towards us to use tackle.

"Dodge it!" I tell Willow, who jumps to the side and avoids the beavers attack.

"Now use your own tackle on it!" Willow nods and runs at full speed into the Bidoof that is just turning around to see it.

Bam!

A direct hit into its side. The Bidoof gets sent skidding a foot or so and gets right back up, Running for another tackle. "To the side again and use tackle!" Not enough room to dodge, Willow ends up taking the tackle hit and skids a little bit, still standing. He runs back a bit to get a better run up to tackle again.

Bam! Another solid hit from Willow.

The Bidoof rolls to his side, not getting up this time. Winner Willow.

"Nice job Willow." I give my little partner a pet on the head, minding the small twig on his head.

"Thanks partner." He says, taking in the appraisal.

"Let's move on to the next one," I say, "After we take a small break outside of the tall grass." Willow nods at that.

We move out of the grass patch and relax a bit, letting Willow heal from his hit.

"You hungry Willow?" I ask him. He nods, "Ok." I dig into my bag and pull up a small package of sandwiches that we got from the pokemart this morning. "Want a sandwich?" he says yes and walks over to try out the vegetarian sandwich I got for him. He tries a bit and then eats the rest of the sandwich quickly.

"Slow down there, its not going anywhere," I tell him. He has already finished his sandwich and I turn back to my box of sandwiches to find them all gone. The sandwiches, not the box.

"What the?"

I hear a voice somewhat close by laughing.

"Looking for something?" I turn to see a Shinx with my sandwich on its back.

"Hey that's mine!" i yell at it.

"Not anymore human." The lynx looking pokemon says before running into the forest.

"Lets go Willow." I say to my partner who saw everything, he nods and we run off to catch the food thief.

 **Hey, sorry for the inactivity.**

 **I have no clue why this chapter had me stuck for a while.**

 **I have so many ideas for this story and I want to get to them, but the story must flow first.**

 **Till next time!**

 **UwU**


End file.
